1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program, and more particularly, an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program capable of adjusting a depth-height degree of an object displayed in 3D space by a user's intuitive manipulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is a technique of displaying a subject in 3D space using left-eye and right-eye images (hereinafter, referred to as a 3D image) obtained by making a shot of the subject for 3D (3-dimensional) display. Hereinafter, an object picture included in the image will be referred to as an object, including the case where it is positioned in the foreground and the case where it is positioned in the background.
A method of adjusting the depth-height degree of the object to be displayed in 3D space to display a 3D image has been proposed (e.g., refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-35491).